The Diary of a Doll
by cutelilmixeddoll0869
Summary: About a girl named Doll, who is insane. Please R& R!
1. Chapter 1

Brush Strokes

The day dawned dim behind the closed draperies, engulfing us like the whale had engulfed Jonas all those years ago.

I sat at my vanity table, brushing my weird hair, stroking it over and over again. Hopefully, it would fall out, so then my parents wouldn't be happy to call me their beautiful daughter anymore. I stared at my pale yellow skin, as it glowed in the dark. I was a ghost. That's how I felt.

I had everything, the house, the status, the looks, the popularity, and most importantly the reputation, and yet I still felt like an outsider. Why? I didn't know.

Many a time, when I was younger, my father would take me on trips with him, to lower class neighborhoods, and even though the houses were tiny and were closely knit together on blocks the size of basketball courts, still I felt that I belonged here for some odd reason. I would stare out of the windows of our silver Rolls- Royce, and gaze around these poor neighborhoods in awe. It didn't matter to me that 100 of these tiny houses, could fit in my one, no. I didn't matter that the women on the corner wore skimpy outfits, no. it didn't matter that these houses were falling apart, no. it didn't matter to me at all, I was four years old, and the world was like one giant rainbow.

As, I sat at my vanity table, I felt the light from the hallway spill into my room. Why was she here? Did she just want to see me cry, why? What was so wrong with me? Was I that bad? Was I so bad that my parents had to have this lady, a stranger, come see me everyday at 7:00? Was, it not enough for them, that I was suffering, suffering from myself.

"Hello, Doll. How are you today?" She asks before, entering the room, as if she doesn't already know, that I feel like everybody is against me, "Can I come in?" she asks, I almost want to laugh at how childish she's being. Of course she can come in, but I don't say anything, I just turn my head so that she can see the side of my face. How can she bare to look at me, and tell me that I'm beautiful, when she knows that I'm suffering. Inside, I feel dead, dead to this horrible world.

She comes in then, and sits on the edge of my bed.

"How many times have you thought about the baby, today, Doll?" she asks me, but instead of answering I just turn back around to look at myself in the in my mirror, as I continue to brush my hair. I can see, her out of the corner of my eye, sitting on the edge of my queen sized bed, staring at me. I can see the pity. It's written all over her face almost as if she wrote it on her face with a black sharpie marker.

"Sally, " I say, "did, you know that if you brush your hair a 100 times it will start falling out?"

She looks at me, and smiles, as she reaches down into her briefcase to take out a yellow legal pad, and her infamous green pen. Oh how I hate that green pen. It always seemed to stare at me, like it was laughing at me, but this time, for the first time in a long time, I smile at that pen, and it seems to cower back, which makes me laugh.

"What's funny?" she asks, and I turn all the way around to look at her, with accusing eyes.

"Nothing,' I say, but yet I continue to stare at her. Almost as if I'm transfixed by her.

"Doll, how many times have you thought about the baby, today?" she asks again, and all I can do is stare at her, then I turn around, pick up my brush and continue to stroke my hair.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Beauty… What is beauty? Is it my perfect hour glass figure? Is it my lavender eyes? Is it my long curly light brown hair? Or is it the fact that although I'm mixed, my skin is the color of classic porcelain?

Who am I, and what am I doing here? Is my name not Aaralyn Doll Hawthorne? These are the questions that I continue to ask myself day after day after day after day. Why am I like this? Why do I continue to long for a child that I will never be able to have? Why must I torture myself to the point of suicide? Is it because my name is Aaralyn?

The midwife, who brought me into this world, had a prophecy. She told my mother, that I would end up like this, but I'm not crazy! I swear I'm not crazy! Just beautiful.

"Your daughter will become so beautiful that it will haunt her for the rest of her life." Is what she said to my mother, the day that I was born.

In fact, why should I be cursed, just because I'm beautiful. My mother is more gorgeous than me, and yet she isn't cursed.

She was blessed with everything, a perfect life, status, and looks. Why isn't she cursed?

Let me take you back a bit though to the summer that I was 15.

At the time I was living in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, with my mother, my two brothers, and my three sisters.

I was a princess, I lived in the Garden District in a 3-story Victorian style mansion, with a perfectly manicured forest green lawn, and three different gardens in the back. One for each one of my mother's cultural tastes: Japanese, Rose, and Grecian.

My favorite was the Grecian garden. I liked to sit on the marble bench, and read books or stare up at the clouds as they rolled lazily by in the blue sky.

The day after my older brothers' birthday, the sky was a deep azure blue, and there was not one cloud in the sky. I sat on the bench reading one of my novels, when a dark shadow came over me. It was my sister Violet.

"What is it, Violet?" I asked, as I looked up into her golden brown face.

"Your friends are here for you." She said, and blinked rapidly as if she were waiting for my reaction.

"Well, who is it?" I asked still staring at her, as I closed my book, and set it down.

"It's Erin, Tia, Poppy, Lucy, and Patricia." She said.

I sat up quickly.

"Go tell them, that I will be there in a minute." I said. She rushed away to give them the message.

As, I tranced through the house and up the stairs, I saw our Jamaican cook, Helena cross herself, and she quickly walked away. But I ignored her and went straight to my bedroom.

As I opened the door to my bedroom, I had to stop and stare. For as many years as I had had my bedroom, its splendor still amazed me, and made me stop and stare in complete awe.

My room was 20x30ft. I had a 4-poster bed; and on the wall to the left of my bed was a 10x6ft. painting of me in an Emerald Green Ball Gown.

I snapped out of my hypnotizing state, and went directly to my closet, and pulled out a white halter dress, and some white 3 inch heels. I put the dress on, leaving my leisure clothes on my plush white carpet, and walked out of my room, and back down the Grand Staircase, and into the living room, where my friends were waiting for me.

"Well, there she is!" cried Erin, as she rose to her feet, and the rest of my friends followed, as we walked out the front door.

"I'm leaving! I'll be back later!" I yelled before I closed the door softly behind me.

"So, where are we supposed to be going?" Patricia asked as she opened up the passenger door of my brand new silver Mercedes Benz.

"I don't know, I guess we are supposed to be going to get our hair done." I said, and turned the key in the ignition, and sped off down our private drive, and onto Orange Grove…..

Pheeewww! For all the fans, thanks for all the support, keep reading because trust me it gets better! So here goes my second Chapter to " The Diary of a Doll" so please review. Sorry it took soooooo long I had a writer's block! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

3

"So, that's all you did was get your hair done?" Dr.Greene asked, as she pressed the button the tape recorder, "What else happened that night Doll. Who is willow? Who is Rayshawn? Who are all of those people? Tell me about your mother."

I smiled, when she mentioned my mother, I must have smiled to long because she asked me the same questions again. Was that all that I had done that night? Who was willow? Who is Rayshawn? And to talk about my mother.

How was I supposed to tell her that Rayshawn was my first love? The boy that I gave my heart and soul to. The boy who broke my heart.

And Willow, Willow, Willow…. Just hearing his name makes me want to cry. Oh Willow, why? Why? Why did you do what you did? I thought you loved me. I gave you everything, and yet you still found a way to hurt me. Why when, I loved you so much? You , who I wasn't even supposed to be in love with, and yet I did? Oh, Willow, Willow, Willow…… my darling Willow……..


	4. Chapter 4

4

My mother's name was Vanity. My grandmother and grandfather had named her Vanity because when she was born she was beautiful, even though she has left this earth, and left me, her most beloved child to inherit the family fortune.

I see her sometimes, in my dreams, and in reality. Still beautiful. Still so loving.

She tells me things all the time. I miss her, my mother. My darling mother. She was so beautiful and perfect. I love my mother, and yet I hate her all the same.

Sometimes, I feel happy that she is dead, and sometimes I feel sad. She was such a wonderful woman, she really was, but so full of an anger that I couldn't help her with…. So much hatred, and cruelty in her violet eyes, where as to mine you see a crazy woman.

My mother was strict, very strict. Whatever mother said went.

I believe that she hated men with a passion. My father in particular, that is why she always looked at me with such hatred sometimes.

But momma was momma. In a child's eyes, mother is god.

I love her because she was my mother, and she brought me into this world, and yet I hate her because of Willow, hate her with a passion, for the hell that she put me through. Just because I was in love with a drug-dealers son. Willow, his name was Willow, and he was my number one priority, from the day that I met him. It was love at first sight…..


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Aaralyn, what did your mother do to you and Willow, what happened? What about, Rayshawn? Who are all of these people? I need to know." Dr. Greene, asked me. I can see her green eyes in the dim shadows, burning with a passion to know.

Wanting to know so bad, that she is tortured inside.

"Why, do you want to know, Salley?" I ask in an accusing tone, and she sits up straighter in her chair, she looks uncomfortable, because I have never called her Salley before.

"Because, Aaralyn, I'm here to help you. And I can't help you, if you don't tell me who these people are. I need to know, and understand what part these people played in your life, that ended up with you and your condition. Aaralyn." Dr. Greene, says slowly and calmly, but something in her voice makes me snap.

"Why? Why? Why do you want to know?! Why?! Why do you want to help me?! Why?! Do you want to see a crazy mixed rich girl loose her mind? Why do you want to help me? Or do you not want to help me, you are just getting paid a lot of money, so that's why you come here, or is it that you feel pity for me, because if you do, don't cause I'm fine!" I screamed at her, still heated. For what? I didn't know.

She looked shocked after my outburst.

"Aaralyn that's not it, and actually I'm doing this for free, for a favor, for a friend of mine, I just want to help." She said, looking as if she was about to cry, which made my eyes water too, and made me choke on my tears.

"If you want to help me Salley Greene, help me become pregnant."

"Aaralyn, I can't help you with that, I just want to understand you." She said in a calm tone, which offended me, and at that moment I felt threatened, I leaned towards her and squinted my eyes as I whispered.

"Let me tell you something Salley Green, okay, and I'm going to tell you this one time, and one time only. You will never understand me, nobody will ever understand me. Don't you get it? You can't help me, nobody can help me, but myself. Salley Greene you don't know anything! I'm so messed up in my head, that drugs can't even help me. I'm lost! Hell, I don't even believe in god, god isn't real to me. If god was really real, and really loved me, I would have already had 3 or 4 kids.

"But, I'm just trying to help you, not hurt you."

"That's what god is for, but there is no such thing as god."

"But, I'm not god! Dammit Aaralyn, I'm just here to help you, do you know what it's like for me? I'm a single mom raising 5 kids. Okay! I'm just trying to help! Willow, loves you okay, that's why he sent me here to help you," she was going to say more but was cut off by my loud cackle.

"Love," I said, and narrowed my eyes at her, "What do you know about love? Love is just a word. And how do you know my husband? Are you sleeping with him, just like everybody else? And let me guess, all of your children are his? Am I right, or am I wrong?"

"I have one child by him, a girl, she is 2." She said, and looked down as if she were ashamed.

I smile to myself, and nod my head in confirmation.

"And, her name is what?" I asked in such a low whisper, that I was surprised that she heard me at all.

"At the moment, I don't think that is any of your concern," she said, and began to go through her briefcase.

I threw my head my head back and cackled loudly at her. "You're sleeping with my husband, I think I deserve to know the name of the child that should have been mine!"

"Vitalini," she said, and I almost lost my mind. "Vitalini……


	6. Chapter 6

6

I walked over to my vanity table, and sat down, and began to put my makeup on. I was staring at her through the mirror. I smiled to myself. And then, I heard her, cousin Amelia, whispering in my ear.

She was standing right next to Dr. Greene, looking at her, and then she looked at me. She had on the same lavender dress that she had on the day that she died. Her red hair still looked soft as silk, and the fire made it shimmer. Her pale face still pretty but still looking haunted as usual. By the time I blinked, she was at my side whispering to me, her cold silver eyes staring at me.

"Do, you see her sitting there, Aaralyn. She is happy, because she has Willow's daughter. They're all the same Aaralyn. Men. They say that they want a woman that they can love wholeheartedly, but when the time comes, they go out and sleep with whores, and have kids with whores. He will leave you."

"No!" I say to her, as I continue to stare into her hateful silver eyes. "No! that's not true!"

I look at Dr. Greene, she is staring at me with a blank look on her face.

"Oh, but it is, Aaralyn, it's really very much true."

I put my hands over my ears, and close my eyes, and shake my head from side to side. Trying desperately to shut her out.

"But it is! He loves you now, but no man, loves a woman who can't have his children!" she said in a taunting voice.

I looked at her sharply, with as much hate as I could muster up in my violet eyes.

"That's not true!"

She threw her head back, and laughed an uproar. " you, actually believe that Aaralyn Vanity Vitalini Marie Hawthorne! You dumb, bitch! You act as if nobody knows that you're baren!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I scream, and when I open my eyes again, Amelia is gone.

Salley is still sitting there staring at me dumbfounded.


	7. Chapter 7

7

I met him, in 8th grade. I was 13, and he was 13. We were both about to turn 14.

He was short, but about 4 inches taller than me. His skin, was the color of melted caramel. And his eyes were dark brown. His hair was cut short.

The first day that he came to school, he looked at me! Me! He said his name was Rayshawn, and I fell in love, we both fell in love, and we were together, until the Fall of my 10th grade year, when jealous girls' started rumors. 'I wasn't a virgin, I was a Bustdown, I sucked dick. I was 3 months pregnant, but didn't know who the baby daddy was.'

I wasn't a virgin? But I was! I really was! I stayed a virgin, until the night that I was married.

Innocence, not too many girls at my age at the time were innocent. Innocence. What does it mean? Nobody knows anything, they think they know, but they really have no clue.

I remember the day after I met willow, I had gone to get my hair done with my stepmother Chella.

"So what's up with you and Willow?" she asked as nonchalant as she possibly could even though I knew she just wanted a new subject to discuss with her girlfriends.

My stepmother was beautiful. She was dark skinned and tall. If we were in Africa she would have been prized and would surely have been sold to a fine husband for much more than just 16 goats and a prayer rug.

I blushed, when she asked me this, as I quickly exclaimed in an exasperated voice, "Nothing, why?'

I knew why but I just wanted to act like I really didn't know why. I don't know why. I guess I just really wanted to know why she wanted to know so bad, that's all….


	8. Chapter 8

8

"So why do you think she wanted to know?" asked Salley.

"I don't know! I think that she just wanted to tease me about it, you know. Like when you have friends, and they tease you about the boy that you like? I don't think she meant any harm by it." I said looking at the clock. She had 5 more minutes before she had to go.

"So, are you saying to me, that you lost your virginity to willow, on your wedding night?" asked Dr. Greene, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, that is correct." I said, nodding my head, and looking at her.

"But why?" she asked, writing something else down on her piece of paper, with that same green pen.

I laughed at her then, how stupid and uncultured these ghetto women were. They were all trashy in my eyes. Only a few of them had the privilege of being my friend.

"What is so funny Aaralyn?" she asked, tilting her head to the side with a silly little smile that I desperately wanted to slap off her face.

"Nothing, Dr. Greene," I said, as I continued laughing to myself.

"Well, you still did not answer my question. Why? Why did you chose that moment to loose your virginity to him? Why did you stay a virgin until you were married?" she asked looking at me.

I looked away from her, the tears burning my eyelids. Why was I crying? Why? I didn't know.

"Why do women in other countries, such as Africa get circumcised?" I challenged her.

"Well women in Africa, get circumcised as an offering, to stay pure, and holy. They've been practicing this custom for years, they do it, as a gift for their husbands on their wedding nights." She shrugged.

I was about to open my mouth, and say something to her, when I saw her. My mother. She was standing right behind Salley.

She looked sad, like she wanted to cry. Her eyes were all glassy, and her skin was as always was glowing and luminescent. Her rich, golden blonde ringlets hung around her shoulders, and then she smiled at me. The most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I smiled back at her, I felt her love caress my entire body, and make me warm from the inside out.

"Momma." I said slowly in a girlish tone.

"I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, she was gone. But I could still feel her presence in the room, making me want to run and play like I was six again, and not, twenty seven.

Then, I heard her again, dreaded cousin Amelia.

""Don't tell her, Aaralyn. Don't! Don't do it! If you do, then you are not of royal blood." She whispered in my ear.

"But, I am Amelia. I am of royal blood." I said back to her, spinning around, and facing her.

She laughed at me then, a mocking laugh.

"Ha! Yeah right, Aaralyn Doll Hawthorne," she squinted her eyes at me in accusation, and pointed her thick forefinger at me. "You, forget so easily, the heartache, distress, pain, humiliation, contempt, shame, and disgrace you brought to this family, by marrying that piece of trash that ghetto piece of filth without a penny to his name. Except for his father's drug dealing empire. You made this family the laughing stock of the town!" she said in a hateful tone.

"That's not true! Don't say that about willow. You don't know him, like I know him!" I screamed at her.

I heard the click of a button, and I knew that she was recording me again, but I didn't care.

She stopped squinting her eyes at me, and smiled, "Oh really, Are you sure about that, sweet precious Aaralyn?! Are you sure?" she cooed to me in a mocking tone, "Because the Willow that I remember, you marrying fucked me! Fucked me long and hard, just like all of your other boyfriends!" she screamed.

"Whore!" I screamed and lunged at her, but alas! I went right through her, and she stared at me laughing.

I began to cry then, "Why? Why?"

"Because, " she said hatefully, "It was always you. Aaralyn this, Aaralyn that! Don't you just love Aaralyn? Hell no! Aaralyn is such a good girl! I hated you! Hated your guts!!!" she said in a frustrated tone, as she stamped her foot in frustration. "Look at Amelia, look at the the good grades, Amelia has! Look at how good Amelia is! No! No! No! Nobody saw me, nobody did! They didn't care! All they cared about was darling Aaralyn, Miss. Innocent, Mrs. Be- A- Virgin- Till- I'm-Married!" she screamed. "You're just like your mother, beautiful, stupid, and blind!"

"Shut up!" I said to her.

"Why, should i? I'm telling the truth! If your mother wasn't screwing our grandfather, my mother would have had it all! But no! Vanity always had to have her way, my mother got everything, and was grandmother and grandfathers favorite until little precious baby Vanity, came along! They called her the most beautiful baby ever, with beautiful purple eyes!"

"My mother, wasn't screwing grandfather! Unlike you, Amelia, my mother had self- respect. She didn't let men use her, just because of what she had between her legs! She was always the wifey, never the boo, hoe, or CONCUBINE!!!!!" I screamed at her tears, streaming down my face.

"Oh you, don't think so Aaralyn? How stupid you really are! I should slap you for how pathetic you look. My mother was to inherit everything, but no! Your mother just had to be born! She was a mistake! She went out and fell in love with a pauper, and ended up having you! Dating black men, was strictly forbidden, she should have been disowned! And she was! But when she realized how black men really are, when she discovered that her lover didn't want her anymore, she came back here trying to win back our grandfather's love. And of course my mother thought that that was surely not to happen, because your mother had broken so many rules. But no! he did take her back! You and everybody else, thought that Atticus Hawthorne was some strong, handsome, Bible fearing man…. But when it came right down to it…. He was no different than any other man, who would succumb to a pretty face, and a beguiling laugh, and a seductive smile."

"But, all men are the same! As, soon as he saw her, he had her back in his Will, so fast it would make your head spin. And then when he found out that she was carrying you he took her back out of his Will, and she left. My mother thought that Vanity, would never get out of that mess… so she was happy to inherit the fortune."

"But then, your mother, just wanted to take everything that rightfully belonged to my mother and me, but she knew, she knew Atticus's weaknesses, and so she brought you to him… she knew the minute that he saw you he would fall in love, and would have no choice but to take her back in….. after seeing you…. You who reminded him so much of his sweet precious Vanity. So you and your mother inherited my fortune! You who wasn't even legitimate, and yet he loved you more! You were a mistake, you should have died at conception!" she screamed.

I was speechless. I couldn't even feel sorry for this girl, that I called my cousin, all I could feel was pity for her.

"I'm sorry…" I said, and rose to my feet, and sat once again on the bed.

"Who, were you just talking to?" asked Dr. Greene.

"My cousin Amelia," I said, and sighed. "Do you, really want to know why, Salley Greene?"

"Yes," she said, "Yes."

"Where I grew up, virginity or should I say innocence was the most treasured thing in my household. I'm going to tell you more. But a story like mine should never be told, just kept in a diary."

"Yes, "she said, eager for more.

"Do, you really want to know about my life Salley?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to take you to a world, that you are not familiar with. One that now lies in myth, the old ways have died. But I will take you back, so that you can better understand my life."

"Yes,"

"My diary. The diary of a princess. The diary of a heiress. The diary of a woman married to a drug lord. The Diary of a Doll………


	9. Chapter 9

9

The boy sat in the middle of the room, as he watched Melissa P. go by, shaking her behind as she went, and winking at him.

"You go, Missy. Shake that thang, and don't hurt 'em now!" the boy said, as he licked his lips and continued to stare at her gorgeous 5'4 frame.

He was tall, with skin the color of coffee with too much cream in it, and his green eyes sparkled with lust as he continued to stare at the woman.

"Willow! Boy, how many times I got to tell you?! Keep your little hot ass the hell away from Melissa. She's your daddies broad. You gone fuck around and get hurt up in here, one of these days, you know how your daddy is crazy about his pussy!" said Jewel as she slipped her ebony arm around her son's shoulder. "Besides, sweets you're my lover boy! Who the hell you think you are cheating on me?!" she chuckled and playfully hit him on his muscular arm.

"Who me?" he grinned. "Never that moms, you know you is the only one for me!"

"MmmmmHmmm" Jewel said, and rolled her eyes at her son. She knew everything about him. Also, knew that he was fucking one of the Solomon girls. Breezy. "Make, sure you keep your shit laced up, or else, imma have to be tearin' that ass up! I don't give a damn, how old your little cute ass gets!"

"What do you mean?" he asked all innocent like, but still grinning.

"What I mean nigga, is, don't be making me no grandma before my time. I already did my time of cleaning shitty ass diapers, I don't want to have to do that shit again! Am I clear Tambora Antwoine Miller?!" she said and quickly kissed him on the cheek before running her hands through his braids. "Oh, and tell Breezy, I said hi." She said, and walked away chuckling to herself.

'Damn!' he thought to himself. 'My momma is too damn smart.' He smiled to himself, and walked upstairs to his room to take a quick nap before heading over to Miss. Ella's crib for the gambling party….

Aaralyn sat at the piano bench just staring at her fingers.

"Well what's wrong with her?" demanded Emily.

"Nothing is wrong with her Emily! Just let her concentrate!" Vanity snapped at her sister.

Well she obviously doesn't know how to play, because of her bad genes. " Amelia said, as she crossed her arms over her full bosom and smirked.

'Think Aaralyn, just play, like you always do, so that you can leave and be in L.A. in three hours, for your grandmother's gambling party!'

And, with that she began to play.

Willow, stood in the back watching his father shoot dice with the other big baller's. On the ground there was at least 2,000 dollars.

All the women were inside, male bashing, the only female outside was great grandma Ella. A.K.A. Miss. Ella.

Now Miss. Ella was a good hearted woman, and raised al the men that were in her backyard at that moment shooting dice, and talking shit. Everybody loved Miss. Ella, but the real reason she was out in the back with the men, and not in the house with the girls was one simple reason, "I ain't got time for broads! And stupid broads at that! And them bad ass kids, they got." Was how she put it, and how she wanted it until the day that she died.

And besides the little hussies never wanted to buy any dinners from her, but the men always did. So in a way she was just like a gold digger, she went to where the money was.

"Willow, baby! Come give me some suga honey. I haven't seen your narrow behind in a minute!" said Ella, as she greeted him. She had changed his diaper as well, and had also taken to beating his ass every time he messed up in school.

And besides, Mrs. Ella loved him more than she loved her own kids. She didn't know why, she just knew that she did.

"Hay Mizzella!" he said as he embraced the old woman and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How's ya momma doin?" asked Miss. Ella.

"She's doin' fine ma'am!" Willow said grinning from ear to ear.

Oh, well that's good, and your father? And Money and Craze, how are those two knucklehead brothers' doin' of yours?" she asked still smiling.

"They'z good Mizzella." He said, with that same stupid smile on his face.

"Well, are you hungry Sweetness!" asked Miss. Ella.

"Yes ma'am" he said and nodded.

The little old woman turned to enter her house, when he touched her lightly on the arm.

"Yes?" she asked him, still smiling.

"Mizzella," he said, and then began to whisper, "Is Aaralyn here?" he asked.

Miss. Ella smiled to herself, "Oh, so you got a thing for my granddaughter huh?"

Willow blushed, before replying "Yes,"

Miss. Ella laughed, and hugged him to her huge breasts almost suffocating him. "Yes, yes, yes, baby. Thank you Jesus! I was wondering when you were going to come to your senses and begin to court my grandbaby, instead of messing with no good, stank heffa' down the street!" and then she let him go, and made her tone very serious. "You have my blessing. But," she said, and pointed to Aaralyn's father. "That's not my call…."

Aaralyn got out of the yellow taxi, and paid the driver $50, and got her briefcases out of the back of the car.

"Thank you." She said to the cab driver, and opened up the gate where the big pit-bull sat waiting for her.

"Tookie!" Aaralyn cooed, and squatted down so that she could pet him.

He wagged his tail, as he made his way towards her.

When she was done, she rose, and as she rose her eyes locked with a boy who was coming around the corner of the house, with a plate full of fried fish, mashed potatoes, cornbread, greens, yams, and macaroni and cheese.

"Yo', whuddup baby-girl." He said, as he made his way towards her.

"Hi" she said in her sweet Southern accent.

He smiled at her, and she smiled at him. 'He still looks the same' she thought to herself, 'Real cute, with such pretty skin, and them green eyes, that body is to die for, his cute ass smile, and his fresh braids.'

"You hungry?" he asked outstretching his hand with the plate of food in it towards her.

"No, thank you. I must keep my weight down, how else, will I become a Prima Ballerina?" she asked, and chuckled to herself. "Besides, Willow before you decide that you want to be all kind-hearted and shit, yeah I'll take a little piece of that cat-fish, don't think you is fin-to get none. Remember that cheap pussy is down the street at the Solomon house, just waiting for a Breeze to blow you its way." She said, and took a piece of the cat-fish, and chewed on it for a long time, looking him up and down.

"Chill, baby-girl. I didn't mean it like that. I'm generally interested in making you happy, and getting my dick wet, ain't got nothing to do with it." He said and grinned. "Here comes Breezy, now." He said, and looked past her and down the street.

Aaralyn turned around to see the girl heading their way with a look that could kill, on her face.

The girl was the color of caramel, with deep brown eyes, and shoulder length nappy hair. Her full body, was swishing from side to side as she angrily made her way towards them.

'This little hoe has the nerve! Smilin' all up in my man's face, when I'm right down the fuckin' street!'

Oh, Angelica Kaneesha Solomon was mad as hell, and her love for Miss. Ella, wouldn't have stopped her either.

"Hay Breezy!" said Willow, outstretching his arms towards her.

She cut her eyes, at Aaralyn quickly. "Hay Breezy, my ass." She said, and glared at Aaralyn. "Bitch, who the hell do you think you is smiling all up in my man's face, like the triflin' ass hoe that you are, don't you know, he loves me. I'm pregnant, you fucking home-wrecker!" shrieked Breezy.

"Pregnant?!" Willow said unbelievingly. He looked at Aaralyn, with a look on his face that said he swore he didn't know anything about it.

Aaralyn straightened her back, and pulled her shoulders back as if she had been slapped.

Breezy smirked at her reaction.

"Well," Aaralyn said, narrowing her eyes at Willow, "I see you two have domestic issues you two need to work out. If you need me I'll be in the back." She said, and began to walk towards the door.

Willow, put his plate down and touched her lightly on the arm, and mouthed "I'm sorry."

Aaralyn pulled back as if his touch burned her skin. "Don't touch me, with your triflin' ass," then she looked at Breezy," Remember, that cheap bullshit is down the street…."

"But I love you." He said, but Aaralyn just looked at him for about 2 seconds, turned and went inside the house. Closing the door softly behind her……


	10. Chapter 10

10

"The nerve of that little hussy!" shrieked Candace "Candy" Thompson. "We should go down their and beat her ass, all up and down the streets!"

No, Candy, please." said Aaralyn trying to get her to calm down.

"I'm so sorry," said Candy, as she embraced the girl in her arms. "She had no right coming up over here, talking all that noise."

Candy Thompson was a strong sistah, with a big heart, but fuck with her, and you get your ass beat. Candy was tall, about 6'3 with freckles, and long long legs. She was real pretty, the only problem was, she was dating that no good Kuda Johnson a.k.a. Bearakuda.

His real name was Christopher Arden Johnson, and for as long as Aaralyn could remember, he was sweet to her, but meaner than a damn snake. Everybody knew that he beat on Candy, even while she was pregnant with their first child Sar'Rai Marie.

"Don't never settle!" Candy once said in a drunken rage. "I settled for anything, and look where the hell it got me, Aaralyn. I'm not even married with four kids, and with a nigga, that don't treat me right, and got about 14 babymomma's! But I want you to do better China Doll girl." She said pointing her thick forefinger at Aaralyn.

And now, what had not settling got her? Nothing, but a broken heart. Over what? A nigga! Her mother warned her, but she was hardheaded.

"All, black men bring is more pain than happiness. Trust me China doll, I'm your mother, I only have your best interest at heart. Hell you are Aaron Tyrone Desean Schaffer's daughter. You have class, do yourself a favor and stick to white men." Her mother told her.

And at that moment, as she sat, sobbing in Candy's arms, she wondered if her mother was right.

"Black men have the best dick," said her best friend Courtney White. "They know how to work that shit to the fullest."

Upon hearing this, Aaralyn had let willow stick his finger inside her, but never ever did she let him penetrate her with his manhood, besides, she had a vow to stay a virgin until the day that she was married.

And she knew that was going to marry Willow , but the truth of the matter was, that she was just plain scared. Pain made her faint, and blood made her hurl. So loosing her virginity was out of the question until her wedding night.

"What the hell is your problem?" Willow roared as he held her arm tightly in his hand. "Huh, Breeze? Huh? What the fuck you go and do that for?"

"Ow, Willow , your hurting me! Stop, pulling on me!" Breezy screamed, and yanked her arm out of his hand. "Asshole." She muttered then.

What happened next left her speechless. All she remembered was a searing pain on her cheek, and her body hitting the hot cement, as she stared up at Willow , and what she saw in his eyes made her blood run cold.

"Get the fuck up!" he said as he dug in his pocket, and got out 6-100 dollar bills, and threw them at her, and in an icy-tone said, "Get rid of it….."


	11. Chapter 11

11

It was finally that day; everybody was rushing around getting ready for the graduation party. Aaralyn had finally graduated from Lincoln High, and everybody who was anybody was ecstatic. That night Aaralyn was to have a party, and everyone was going.

" Willow ! Boy, are you ready?" asked Jewel, as she slipped her COACH purse on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Momma, we've all been waiting for you." Said Willow , as he came into his mother's room.

"Where's your daddy?" asked Jewel, looking at herself in the mirror. "Did you talk to Aaron and Miss. Ella? Are all the arrangements made?" she asked.

"Yeah…." He said, and walked out the door, "The party is going to be the bomb…"

"Aaralyn, girl, are you ready, your guests are waiting for you?" Helena said in her deep Jamaican accent.

"Yes, I just need you to lace the back of this gown for me…" Aaralyn said and came out of the bathroom.

Helena hurried over to her, and quickly laced up the back of the dress.

"What the fuck is this, a fuckin' fashion show?" Money asked his wife Blair, who quickly shushed him.

"Darling, I think everybody is dressed quite lovely." Blair said, for she herself was dressed in a long form fitting black dress, with a heart shaped bodice, with a diamond encrusted hole pendant in the middle that showed a little bit of cleavage, and her stomach was bare, to the top of the bottom half of the dress, where there was another diamond encrusted hole pendant, right on her bell button.

"Yeah, you can say that, since you walked out of the house in your underwear." Money said.

"You designed the damned dress, Money, remember, we made it just for this occasion, please can we not fight tonight, I'm trying to have a good time." Blair said.

He ignored her and called over his brother's Craze, and Willow .

"So, Money, are you happy? Tonight's the big night my nigga, you is finally gonna get Dad's Empire today." Craze asked.

"Honey, I'm thirsty, can you go get me something to drink?" Paulette asked Craze.

Paulette was a different kind of beautiful, and just like Blair, and everyone else at the party, she had on a beautiful dress made of white silk. Her dress, was the halter style, with the halter part made of a thin string of diamonds and the dress, had silver swirlies all over it.

"Go get your own damn drink." Craze said, and then looked at Blair in disbelief, then looked at Money. "Money, you need to check ya girl, you do realize that she came out the house in lingerie?"

"I think it's lovely," Paulette said, glaring at Craze.

"Why, thank you Paulette, and I think yours is simply stunning." Blair said, and smiled at her.

Vanity cleared her throat, and spoke into the microphone. "Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to thank all of you for coming and for looking so beautiful, on this wondrous occasion."

If anyone looked elegant it was Vanity. She had on a big poofy ball gown. It was yellow, with embroidered pink roses on the bodice, and on the hem.

"But of course this is a party for my Aaralyn, celebrating her graduation her graduation, but we also have a few announcements. One from a good friend of Aaron's everybody please welcome Mark "Polo" Antwoine Miller….."

"Here it goes nigga!" Money said as he gulped down his champagne.

"Man…. I'm so happy for you," Willow said and embraced his brother.

"Now," Polo began, "As you probably well at least, the majority of you know, my 2nd wife Jewel, raised 4 beautiful sons for me, Jazz, Money, Craze, and Willow . However, she only birthed one, my boy Willow who is the proud man of Aaralyn Hawthorne….."

Willow looked around the room and gazed at Vanity who narrowed her eyes at him.

"My sons, my good sons, who have loved me well, who any father would be proud to have. But tonight, I must make a choice. He is my son, and my successor. He is who I think will lead this Empire to new heights." He paused, and looked everybody squarely in the eye.

"Congratulations, Money…" Craze said and smiled.

Polo's voice boomed into the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you my son, TAMBORA ANTWOINE MILLER, ALSO KNOWN AS WILLOW !!" Polo said and smiled.

Everybody in the room applauded in an uproar.

"No." Willow said, and looked at Money. "I swear, I didn't know Money, I swear!"

Money was so shocked that all he could do was blink his eyes and turn and walk away….

Aaralyn made her way down the grand staircase and everyone stopped talking and turned to look at her. She was truly radiant.

She was dressed in a satin strapless emerald green ball gown, with a diamond tiara in her hair.

When people saw her, they all seemed to sigh…..


End file.
